onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 818
Chapter 818 is titled "Inside the Whale". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol 11: Baltigo Sabo, Koala, and Dragon receive the Straw Hats' new wanted posters. Short Summary Robin translates the red poneglyph, which Inuarashi reveals to be called the Road Poneglyph. This poneglyph leads to a map of an island surrounding Laugh Tale, and there are three others, which if read will allow Laugh Tale's location to be discovered. One Road Poneglyph is owned by Kaido, one is owned by Big Mom, and the other is lost. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi then reveal that the Kozuki Family were stonemasons that invented the poneglyph 800 years ago, but the knowledge of how to read them was not passed to Momonosuke's generation. It was lost after Kozuki Oden was killed by Kaido, whose crew currently occupies Wano Country. Kaido is currently pursuing them because Oden went to Laugh Tale with Gol D. Roger and witnessed the secret of the world. Long Summary On top of the whale-shaped tree, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper surround Raizo in astonishment at his abilities, but the ninja says that he showed his ninja arts accidentally. Raizo, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro begin crying, and Chopper asks them why. They express their sadness at the devastation Zou went through, and Raizo promises to fix everything himself. Nekomamushi then approaches them and says that Robin's translation of the red poneglyph was almost finished. Inside the tree, Nami stares at a piece of paper in shock, noting that the poneglyph's message looks like a map. Inuarashi then reveals that this poneglyph is called a Road Poneglyph, and it is a guide to the end of the Grand Line. The Straw Hats are astonished that this poneglyph can lead them to Laugh Tale, but Inuarashi backtracks, revealing that there are four Road Poneglyphs. He states that each poneglyph does not lead to Laugh Tale, but rather to an island surrounding it. When all four islands are found and linked, the way to Laugh Tale will be shown. The Straw Hats begin celebrating, and Luffy is excited that he has his first clue to One Piece's location but says that he will rescue Sanji first. Nekomamushi tells him that it would be possible, as Big Mom and Kaido each possess a Road Poneglyph while the final one is in an unknown location. This scares Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook, but Luffy does not care because he has always intended to defeat the two Yonko. Nekomamushi says that they do not have to steal the actual poneglyph, but can copy its message onto a gyotaku. Usopp suggests they simply sneak in and make copies, which gets him and Luffy in a fight, and Nekomamushi tells Robin that powerful pirates who are collecting the poneglyph messages will likely go after her because she is the only one who can read them. However, she replies that she has equally powerful crewmates, which they gladly affirm. Robin asks Nekomamushi how they knew so much about poneglyphs, and the ruler says that Kozuki Oden had an interest in the stones. He then asks Inuarashi and Momonosuke if it was all right to tell them, and Momonosuke gives him permission. Nekomamushi states that the Kozuki Family are master craftsmen who invented the poneglyph 800 years ago, which shocks the Straw Hats. Luffy asks the samurai if they know what is written on the poneglyphs, but they say that it was never passed on from the generation that created them. Instead, the means to write and read the glyphs carved into the poneglyphs was passed on, but that the skill ended at Oden's generation. Brook then realizes that Oden is dead, and the samurai and rulers begin welling up in tears as they reveal that Oden was executed by Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country. They say that Oden sacrificed himself to save them and that the Beasts Pirates currently occupy Wano Country. Zoro asks why he was executed, and Kin'emon reveals that Kaido wanted information on them because Oden traveled to Laugh Tale with Gol D. Roger and witnessed a big secret. Quick References Chapter Notes *The red poneglyph on Zou is one of four "Road Poneglyph" and its purpose is revealed. **Each Road Poneglyph gives a location, and the four locations create a quadrangle with Laugh Tale in the intersection of the diagonals. **Big Mom and Kaido each have one Road Poneglyph, but the location of the fourth Road Poneglyph remains unknown. *Nekomamushi mentions a way to copy the information of a poneglyph similar to gyotaku. *The Kozuki Family are revealed to be the ones who created the poneglyphs, and they knew how to read and write them. **Momonosuke's father Kozuki Oden died before he had a chance to pass on that skill to Momonosuke. * Kozuki Oden is revealed to have been killed by Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country. **The reason for that is a secret that Oden knew, but refused to tell Kaido. *The Beasts Pirates' current location is revealed to be Wano Country. *Oden is revealed to have traveled with the Roger Pirates, and had been on Laugh Tale with them. Characters Arc Navigation